


A Small Comfort

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Founders Era, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: “Am I a monster?”





	A Small Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack for this piece: “All of Me” by John Legend
> 
> Another old drabble

Candlelight flickered through the cracks of the curtains. Madara was still awake, no doubt up waiting for him. Normally the sentiment was sweet in a way, knowing that his lover preferred to go to bed together no matter that staying up so late left him in an extra snippy mood.

At that moment, all it did was make Tobirama feel worse. Guilt compounding guilt, dragging his shoulders forward and down. The dull ache in his chest that had plagued him since early afternoon pulsed through him, his mind uncharacteristically quiet in a way that spoke of an overload, of not being sure how to handle his own actions.

Standing at his own doorstep wouldn’t solve any of his problems. The usual relief from coming home after a long day wasn’t there, and his own steps echoed hollow in his ears, legs heavy and leading him straight to their bedroom without pausing to greet Madara.

He’d dropped down on the futon without bothering to change, no energy spent on brushing his teeth or even moving the covers. Doing nothing for the night won out over the rest, and with his face buried in his pillow Tobirama thought maybe spending the next day there as well wouldn’t really do him any harm.

Wouldn’t do anyone any harm, really. Might end up doing Konoha as a whole a service.

He knew the moment Madara entered the room, though he did nothing to acknowledge his presence. Didn’t even turn to face him when the futon dipped under his weight, too busy wallowing in his own failures and mistakes to think it necessary.

The fingers that ran down his arm didn’t exactly fix anything, but the gentle touch was at least something to focus on. If he was in any state to think on it, Tobirama might have found it odd Madara wasn’t getting frustrated at his lack of response and general odd behavior. He wasn’t though, and the quiet stretched between them for sometime, the only sound breaking it the soft rustle of clothing as Madara ran his hand over the top of his back.

“You know I’m bad at this sort of thing.”

The honest grumpy edge to the statement drew a huff of laughter out of Tobirama, a hollow chuckle more air than anything else. It made Madara draw a bit closer, letting his hand rest on one of the ones clutching the pillow.

“Do you  _want_ to discuss it?”

Tobirama finally peeked over at his Uchiha, finding a grimace on his love’s face that matched the one he’d heard so clearly in his question. Emotions were sticky things, so difficult to put to words and never fully understood by either of them. It touched a bit of the ache knowing Madara was willing to do so anyway, though Tobirama knew full well talking alone wouldn’t solve his problems.

He’d messed up this time. Should have listened to Hashirama when he’d had a chance, but he hadn’t. Now he’d never unsee the corrupted versions of his precious ones, twisted and cold and so  _afraid_.

“Am I a monster?” It’s what they’d called him. Their faces contorted in a way he’d seen only when facing a defeated enemy, unable to recognize he meant them no harm.

Madara snorted, and it was such an offensive noise it made Tobirama roll to his side, staring up at him.

“You’re an ass, is what you are. A self-indulgent prick who doesn’t know when to stop.” Madara flopped down right next to him, frowning even as he reached out to brush his knuckles against Tobirama’s cheek. “Don’t insult my choices by calling yourself a monster. I’d never lower myself to be with one and you know it.”

Tobirama scowled, scooting a bit closer to lay his head against Madara’s shoulder. “You’re right. You’re absolutely  _awful_ at this.”

But they both were, to be fair, and in some way Madara’s words were a comfort. Not enough to erase the self-induced damage, though Tobirama had expected as much anyway. For the time being, being in his lover’s arms would do - it’s all Madara had to offer, and it was more than enough to see Tobirama into the next day. 


End file.
